High Score
by aznboi85
Summary: RPM-Flynn was Scottish. He made smoothies. He was a mechanic. That much they knew about him. The others learned something novel about him today though--apparently he was also some sort of SingStar extraordinaire. Random "longshot."


**A/N: I know I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately, but for some reason, the idea for this story came to me today. I have no idea why this idea came to me though so it's pointless to ask… (snickers)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM. I am not making a profit by writing this story. I also do not own SingStar. I don't even own a copy of SingStar. My brother does though. "Hero/Heroine" is a song by Boys Like Girls. The lyrics are in **_italics_**.**

**High Score**

It was just a little past two o'clock in the morning. Even Dr. K was fast asleep, her face atop a keyboard, and drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. As shocking as it was, even Gem and Gemma were sound asleep. The rest of the rangers were too—except for one of them that is.

In the common room—the same room where the pool table was—one of the rangers was still very much awake. Not only was this ranger awake, but this ranger was playing a game on the PlayStation 3. It wasn't just any game though; it was SingStar Volume 2.

_It's too late, baby, there's no turning around_

_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do when I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart_

_You want to get inside then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

'_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

It was at this point that Summer, Scott, Ziggy, Dillon, Gem, and Gemma came out of their rooms to see _what_ or _who_ was making all the noise. If that wasn't enough, Dr. K herself—pajamas, puppy slippers and all—came out of the control room as well.

"Okay, who has the radio on?" Scott asked, looking around at his fellow teammates, waiting for one of them to come forward.

"Hey, where's Flynn?" Ziggy asked, noticing that someone was missing.

Summer snickered. "That doesn't sound like a radio. Is he _singing_?"

Oddly enough, when Flynn was singing, he still had his Scottish accent. Summer and Scott (and Dr. K to some extent) had known him the longest, yet this was the first time they had ever heard him sing before. Even more, he was actually _good_.

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel and it's so surreal_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and my skeletons_

_And I don't know why you'd even try but I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"I didn't know…" Gem said.

"…Flynn could sing," Gemma finished.

"Join the crowd," Scott added.

The other rangers and their self-proclaimed 'mentor' were quite amused to see that the blue ranger was really getting into the song. It was one thing to sing a song while remaining completely stationary. However, Flynn was far from doing that. Currently, he was on the floor on his knees, with his head tilted back and the microphone pointed at a 45° angle.

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

While Flynn was racking up the points, the rest of the rangers and Dr. K decided to get a closer look. Perchance their eyes were deceiving them. However, upon getting a closer look, they found that wasn't the case. He really _was_ singing. The fact that they first thought it was the radio playing was just a testament to how _good_ of a singer the mechanic actually was.

"Woohoo! 9500! High score! Oh yeah!" Flynn shouted, pumping his fist in the air, upon reaching the song's conclusion.

Summer—who was standing next to Dillon—elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "Why don't you sing to me like that?"

The 'brooding bad boy' narrowed his eyes at the yellow ranger. "Uh…no," he said simply.

However, Dillon wasn't the only one who heard Summer's comment. Flynn spun around on his heels, and dropped the microphone on the floor; this resulted in a hideous feedback that caused everyone to cover their ears.

"Sweet mother molasses! I didn't know I had an _audience_!" the blue ranger exclaimed, his cheeks started to turn as red as a beet.

"Well, well, well Flynn. Aren't you just full of surprises?" Scott commented.

"Ooh! You should…" Gemma started to say.

"…sing another song!" Gem finished.

"I concur. Ranger Operator Series Blue, apparently your accent isn't the only thing that's delightfully musical," Dr. K stated.

"Does anyone else find it hilarious that even when you sing, Flynn, you still have an accent?" Ziggy asked, chuckling.

The blue ranger's eyes were darting back and forth rapidly—probably trying to devise an escape route that doesn't involve him getting caught by any of his teammates. His left eye was twitching, and his entire body was tense. At any given moment, he might take off like a bat out of a cave.

"You sounded really good. Why haven't I ever heard you sing before?" Summer asked.

Flynn suddenly was quite fascinated by his own feet as he was now staring at them. He refused to look any of his comrades in the eyes. The complexion of his face still hadn't cleared quite yet. In addition to his left eye twitching, he was now rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The mechanic faked a long, drawn out yawn.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat," the blue ranger said, still looking down at his feet.

Just like that, Ranger Operator Series Blue took off running; he swung way wide to avoid his teammates, hopped over a counter, and scrambled his way up the stairs before anyone could stop him. They had never seen Flynn move so fast before.

"If you're not going to sing another song, aren't you at least going to turn off the PlayStation 3?" Scott called out.

"Come on Flynn! One more song?" Summer pleaded.

Everyone but Dillon was in pursuit of the blue ranger. Flynn was Scottish. He made smoothies. He was a mechanic. That much they knew about him. The others learned something novel about him today though—apparently he was also some sort of SingStar extraordinaire.

**The End**

**A/N: On a side note, the maximum score you can obtain in SingStar, in case you were wondering, is 10,000. Again though, don't ask me how I know this. I know, I know. The idea behind this story was pretty random. Maybe it'll help me get out of this rut I've been in as a writer. I hope you liked this. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this story. I'd love to hear what you have to say. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this (and by 'this', I don't mean this Author's Note, although I do appreciate that too, lol)! Oh! On another side note, don't you think the line "I feel like a hero" is perfect for Flynn? I mean he's always wanted to be like the superheroes in the comic books he read as a youngster. **


End file.
